Friend Or Traitor?
by Dr. Franken Stein
Summary: Lily makes friends with Stein, but has secret to hide and when Stein finds out he questions if she's really his friend or not. [Most of this takes place in their child when they are both students in the academy, I don't know if this is a love story or not I'll let you decide]
1. Meeting Lord Death

Lily a girl with long blue hair, white skin, her left eye was blue but her right eye was red. She was wearing blue shirt , black pants and some combat shoes. She seemed to be very skinny, she stumbled around Death City.

She soon passed out tired and weak, when she woke up she was in a strange room. "Hello..." A strange voice said. Lily jumped up and blinked twice, she looked up to see Lord Death. "Huh? where am I?" She asked.

"Don't worry your safe, you are in my room one Stein of the students of the DWMA found you. " Lord Death said. Lily stood up and looked around. "You know you should eat, you must be starving..." Death said giving Lily a plate of food. "Thank you!" she said thankfully and started to eat.

"So tell me where are your parents you defiantly aren't from here." Death said. Lily nodded. "Yea... well you see... I sort of ran away from home because of family issues..." Lily replied as she looked down.

"Well from what I can tell your not a normal human are you?" He asked her. Lily's eyes widen. "No I'm not... you see I am half witch, and half weapon..." She mumbled scared that Death may take her soul, instead Lord Death chuckled. "It's ok you have nothing to fear, I want you to join Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Lily jumped in surprise. "But why!?... I know I am half witch but I am still a witch... how do you know you can trust me?!" She questioned normally someone half witch like her would be relieved. "Well I think you may be useful..." Death said. "You start tomorrow."


	2. the weird kid

_The Next Day..._

Lily was walking around after finishing her first day at the DWMA still trying to figure out where everything was in Death City. Since she had lots of time she thought she might as well explore.

"Stay still so I can dissect you!" She heard a voice of a boy say. Lily was confused and went to check it out, she say a boy with grey eyes, wearing white cloths, and silver-grey hair. He was trying to dissect a small cat.

"Hey leave it alone please!" Lily yelled running toward him to try and get him to stop. He let his guard down turning his attention to Lily now, glaring at her. "Why should I?" He questioned. Before lily could say anything the cat bite his hand causing him to bleed. "AHH!" He said and let the cat go.

Lily watched as the scared cat ran off, she sighed in relief that the cat was ok almost forgetting about the boy. "Ahh! now look what you done, great thanks to you I have to go after that cat, or find another one to dissect!"

"Hey what's going on here!" Azusa Yumi yelled as she ran over with Spirit fallowing her. Azusa looked at lily and glared. "Hey I never seen you around here before what are you doing here!?" She yelled at Lily. Lily jumped remembering she is new here and not everyone knows her. "I'm lily... and uh...uh... well he tried to dissect a cat." Lily said. Azusa sighed. "Well I guess your not so bad after all then, I'm Azusa and that boy who you said tried to dissect a cat is Stein." She said.

"And I'm Spirit!" The red haired boy said flirtingly to Lily. Lily frowned but then realized something. "Wait a second!" She said and turned around to face Stein. "What now?" Stein said. Lily smiled. "I want to say thank you.."

Spirit and Azusa seemed just as confused as Stein was. "For what...?" Stein asked looking at lily. "Well Lord death told me you found me passed out somewhere in death city..." Lily said. "Oh yea... I was going to do an experiment on you while you were sleeping, but then Azusa started to bitch so I took you to Lord death."

Lily's eye twitched, hearing Stein say that so calm he didn't seem to show any guilt at all. "Wait... you were going to what!?" Lily said to be sure she heard the correctly. "I was going to cut you open and do an experiment on you." Stein said. Azusa sighed and decided to step in before things got ugly. "Just don't mind him ok he is... creepy and weird" She said.

"So are you a weapon or are you a Meister?" Stein asked walking passed Azusa, and looking at Lily very curiously who knows what he was thinking at the time. _What do I do.. should I tell them that I am half witch... no I can't do that they might try to take my soul... _She thought. "I'm a weapon" She said.

Stein chuckled. "Funny, why did it take you so long to answer a simple question?" He said. "KNOCK IT OFF STEIN!" Spirit yelled. Azusa nodded, "Yea maybe the reason why it took her so long is cause your a complete creep!" she said looked at the bite that the cat had given Stein. "Maybe the cat should of clawed your eyes out." Azusa said and left. "I'll see you guys later" Spirit said and left.


End file.
